


everything is different now, with you

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Series: Quantico High [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, HSAU, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked Hotchniss – Emily and Hotch’s first time in the Quantico High ‘Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is different now, with you

It’s everything she hadn’t anticipated.

Emily is not a virgin by any extent of the imagination – and she is still dreading the day she actually tells Aaron why she’s stateside to begin with given her mother’s history as an ambassador – but this is entirely different than what she’s used to.

 

For one thing, she’s not used to the emotion. She’s not used to fighting the closing of her eyes, the way the pleasure suffuses her skin and settles in her chest. She isn’t used to the all-consuming nature of touch or this strange fear that cracks her heart open for him as she sobs her release.

Sex has always just been sex, but as she lays against his chest, panting in the aftermath of her second orgasm – another first – she has to admit that this is different. Everything is different. His hand slides down her spine, makes her shiver. She’s still sensitive, her never endings singing. She’s tucked her head into his neck, and he weaves his fingers through her hair. Her body goes limp as he scratches gently at her scalp.

“Emily?”

She tucks herself tighter, not willing to face him just yet. She’s still so full, everything messy and broken for the world to see and she’s not ready for that. She’s not ready for him to see the way he’s just devastated her. It is utterly terrifying.

“Sweetheart, look at me.”

She doesn’t want to, but he’s tugging on her hair, entirely gentle and coaxing. She reminds himself that this boy, this young man, is different. He has never hurt her, never treated her as less than everything and she owes him this. She wants to give him this. So she gathers together what she can of her strength and raises her head.

“There you are,” he croons, brushing her hair from her face with his free hand. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she answers softly.

“You okay?”

She laughs. “Yeah. Yeah, Aaron.”

His hands slide over her hips where only moments ago he’d been gripping so, so tight. “I didn’t hurt you?”

She shakes her head, leans up to press a kiss to his cheek. “You never could.”

His face transforms then, takes on an emotion that leaves her insides tangled in knots. In three words she’s given him her heart and by the way his eyes shine he knows it too. And he surprises her when he tucks her head back into his neck like he knows what he’s just done, the wall he’s just smashed right on through. She’s thankful for the reprieve even as she brings her leg over his hip, wraps her arm around his waist.

She thinks one day she could honestly love this man and there is nothing in the world that terrifies her and excites her more. She presses a kiss to his chest, just above his heart and settles in. Because this time she doesn’t want to get away as fast as possible. This time, for the first time, she wants to revel in the feeling, absorb the way his hand spreads across her back and his breathing evens out. And maybe, in the morning, he’ll still be there with her.

So for the first time in her short eighteen years, she lets herself cuddle in tight and hope.


End file.
